Gibland
Gibland, formally known as the Democratic Republic of Gibland (Amakid Gilraj Gibland (in Gibberish) is an island country in the North and partially in the South Pacific Ocean History Gibland was first united into an empire in 40 BCE although roots of civilization go deeper than this, as far as 10,000 BCE. As time passed the empire came in contact with the Egyptians, and than the Romans, Aztec, Incas, Coastal Natives along the North American coast, and than finally the British, which assumed control until independence was declared on October 1st 1869, as a two party communism, leaders were selected by a council, who decided what type of communism was better for the time. In 1879 England took control of the country once again and it was a very good economic gain for both parties. Until 1900 when independance was declared Gibland when far right Facist Donald Hill lead an army to declare independance and declared himself dictator, continuing the tyranny he had set out to destroy. He remained so until over half of the population evacuated unnoticed in November 1929 and over a months time obtained financial support, and by the time Hill noticed this drop it was the depression and he didn't expect any millitary action but there was and the rebels prevailed. There was conflict between them and the country was broken up into North and South Gibland, the North took the South's capital city Gibland City on September 27th 1951, and on October 1 1951 a republic was declared. Government The government of Gibland is a parliamentary and the ballot shows all presidential candidates, after the election, all the party leaders appoint a certain number of MPs based on their popular vote. In parlaiment all MPs but the President has one vote, the President has ten. There are 4 parties Union; far left Blue Party; centre left, Conservative; centre right and Monkey party far right, Blue Party is currently in power, followed in ranking by Conservative, Union and Monkey. All parties except for the Monkey Party are advocates of peace while all platforms call for defense when provoked, and the Conservatives would attack when persuaded to join a multi nation war. Health Care Gibland has private-public healthcare. Everyone pays tax towards healthcare. But anyone that has the money can pay for healthcare themselves to jump ahead in line. Private insurance companies do not offer healthcare within the country. Life Expectancy The life expectancy at last census was 80.3 Economy Timber, minerals, tourism, liquor, tidal power and car import, export are the main industries. The annual average annual income per capita is $45,000. Geography Northern Gibland is more hilly and temperate (temperate rainforest along coast) and high precipitation, except on the other side of the hilly area which also includes a range of mountains, (largest is stratovolcano Blueville Mountain) is a dry area, much like the Okanagan of North America. More south is a mix of forested areas and grassland/prairie, this is where Gibberish agriculture is done, and in the deep south, is sub tropical, and contains a tropical jungle on Cornell Island. Culture The main culture of Gibland is western, but it is diverse. While Gibberish is the main ethnic group there are others, and while there are few their culture is accepted, and practiced quite widely for the amount of minorities. Main forms of entertainment in Gibland include Hockey (GHL), and Professional Wrestling (GPWF). Other sports are played professionally but do not have as much popularity . Category:Gibland